ROOFTOP
by Loonjee26
Summary: kehidupan 13 pria yang terpecah dan mencari segala cara dan solusi agar mereka bisa bersama seperti pada awalnya mereka semua dipertemukan. SEVENTEEN! SeungHan—SoonHoon—Meanie—Verkwan—JunHao. Slight! JiHan—JiWon—MingHoon—MingHan—SoonSeok—Chan—etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Huruf Bercetak Tebal = Flashback**

* * *

"Gwenchana, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Jeonghan mencoba untuk menenangkan Wonwoo yang tak hentinya terisak di kamarnya. Dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, Jeonghan mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang bergetar itu.

"Hiks—tapi hyung—bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Jisoo hyung dan yang lainnya?" tanya Wonwoo menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum lembut.

"Anya, kau harus yakin! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Jisoo dan yang lainnya! Nde—tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka!" yakin Jeonghan yang juga berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _"Cepat kembali-lah, Choi Seungchol! Bawa dongsaengmu kembali!"_ batin Jeonghan yang sebenarnya ia juga khawatir, namun demi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ia harus bisa ikut menyakinkan padanya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi, hyung! Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Seungchol hyung dan Jisoo hyung kenyataan? Apalagi setelah melihat CEO datang dan membawa mereka semua—hiks!" Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jeonghan yang sekarang hanya diam menunduk. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Seungchol hyung!" kini giliran Wonwoo yang menyakinkan hyung cantiknya itu. Jeonghan mendongak kemudian menatap wajah manis Wonwoo.

"Nde!" lirih Jeonghan tersenyum yang mau tidak mau Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Setidaknya, kita selalu berada di dekat mereka!"

"Nde, hyung! Kita akan selalu bersama mereka apapun yang terj—"

"Hyung!" ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka paksa oleh tiga namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sapa Jeonghan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sementara Wonwoo berbalik dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kalian habis menangis-kan hyung?" tanya Seungkwan menatap kedua hyungnya. Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Jangan berbohong hyung! Kami sangat tahu kalian sedang berbohong sekarang!" lanjut Hansol dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Untuk apa hyung—"

"Hyung!" panggil Chan memotong ucapan Jeonghan, Jeonghan menatapnya. "Ada masalah apa lagi hyung? Kenapa CEO membawa hyungdeul?" tanya Chan dengan tatapan polosnya. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo terlonjak. Akan menjawab apa mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Apa ada yang memberitahu kalian?" lanjut Wonwoo. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk.

"Minghao hyung menangis di ruang tengah dengan Jihoon hyung yang memeluknya. Kami bertanya tapi mereka tidak menjawabnya. Dan sekarang, pasti Wonwoo hyung dan Jeonghan hyung habis menangis!" jawab Seungkwan.

"Nde, hyung! Apalagi saat kami pulang, dorm sangat sepi. Hanya ada kalian berempat. Dimana yang lain?" Hansol kembali menuntup sebuah jawaban.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Chan yang melihat kedua hyung mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, apa kami masih dianggap sebagai anak kecil?" gumam Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kaki-kakinya. Sedangkan, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hanya menatap iba ketiga dongsaengnya itu. Bukan masalah menceritakannya pada mereka apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya saja mereka merasa belum saatnya ketiga namja yang masih menduduki bangku sekolah itu terbebani pikirannya dan menganggu pelajaran mereka. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang selain menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

 **"** **Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Wonwoo mendekati Jisoo yang tengah berkutat pada sebuah album yang berada di tangannya.**

 **"** **Aku sedang menempeli foto kita waktu kita berada di pulau Yeoseodo! Kau mau bantu Wonu-ya?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo mengangguk dan menerima sejumlah foto yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Jisoo.**

 **"** **Kapan kau mencetaknya hyung?" tanya Wonwoo memperhatikan foto itu satu persatu.**

 **"** **Tiga hari yang lalu, tapi baru diambil Jeonghan hari ini. Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan jadi lebih baik aku memasukkannya ke dalam album kita.**

 **"** **Ah, hyung! Ternyata aku sangat kurus selama berada disana!" ujar Wonwoo menatap fotonya sendiri saat ia tengah memancing ikan bersama Seungchol, Jisoo dan Jihoon.**

 **"** **Yak, apa kau baru tahu? Setiap hari, yang kita makan hanya ikan, ikan dan ikan. Dan, kau setiap hari hanya memakan nasi saja! Kau tahu, berat badan semua member menurun drastis kecuali Seungkwan dan Hansol!" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo tertawa senang.**

 **"** **Nde, hyung! Apa yang bisa kumakan? Kebunku, tidak tumbuh dengan cepat, jadi apa boleh buat? Tentu saja, Seungkwan dan Hansol terkecuali setelah makan saja mereka masih mencari nasi di panji tempat memasaknya!" jawab Wonwoo heran dan Jisoo membenarkan ucapannya itu.**

 **"** **Hyung!" panggil Wonwoo saat Jisoo mengabaikannya dan hening beberapa menit diantara mereka. Jisoo hanya bergumam. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa melakukan seperti ini lagi? Meskipun dalam keadaan susah tapi di saat itulah kebersamaan kita akan lebih terasa!" Jisoo hanya tersenyum.**

 **"** **Nde, tentu saja Wonu-ya. Kita akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Hyung, juga sangat mengharapkan hari itu, dimana hanya ada kita semua. Hah! Rasanya benar-benar moment yang sangat dirindukan!" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan kembali diam. "Apa masih banyak fotonya Wonu-ya?" tanya Jisoo.**

 **"** **Ani hyung! Tinggal beberapa!" jawab Wonwoo yang juga berkutat pada album yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Jisoo. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dalam diam, seulas senyum terkembang di belah bibirnya.**

 **"** **Wonu hyung!" panggil Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Wonwoo dan mengagetkan lamunan Jisoo. Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang membawa sebuah pancake.**

 **"** **Aku membuat pancake, apa hyung mau?" tawar Mingyu yang mengabaikan Jisoo yang juga berada disana. Jisoo memincingkan matanya, entah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka dengan kedekatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Saat Jisoo melihatnya dimana-pun mereka berada entah kenapa hatinya ini, seperti terbakar saat itu juga.**

 **"** **Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk bangga.**

 **"** **Bagaimana hyung? Enak?" tanya Mingyu setelah Wonwoo mencicipi satu pancakenya. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak.**

 **"** **Kau tahu, ini pancake terenak yang pernah aku coba! Kau memang, pandai Kim Mingyu! Tapi, tidak biasanya kau membuat pancake di saat jadwal kita sedang padat begini! Apakah hari ini adalah hari spesial?" tanya Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Ani, hyung! Aku memang sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Kau kan pernah bilang pada Jeonghan hyung kalau kau ingin pancake makanya sekarang aku buatkan. Toh, hari ini aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung!" jawab Mingyu antusias, ia menatap Mingyu dengan sedikit seringainya.**

 ** _"_** ** _Kali ini, kau menang Kim Mingyu!"_** **batin Jisoo benar-benar kesal sekali.**

 **"** **Yak, kenapa kalian mengabaikanku di sini—hm?" tanya Jisoo kesal. Wonwoo kembali beralih pada salah satu hyung yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu.**

 **"** **Mianhae, hyung! Apa kau mau pancake ini?" tawar Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Tent—"**

 **"** **Aniya! Maksudku—aku sudah membuat khusus untuk Jisoo hyung! Yang ini khusus untukmu, hyung!" potong Mingyu, Jisoo menatapnya semakin kesal.**

 **"** **Tapi—"**

 **"** **Gwenchana... aku mengambil bagianku sekarang. Gomawo Kim Mingyu!" sinis Jisoo beranjak meninggalkan keduanya. Mingyu menatap kepergian Jisoo, dan senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibirnya.**

 **"** **Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.**

 **"** **Tadinya, aku membantu Jisoo hyung memasukkan foto kita ke dalam album. Tapi, sekarang sudah selesai!" jawab Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya mengangguk.**

 **"** **Em, hyung! Apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tawar Mingyu, Wonwoo berfikir sejenak.**

 **"** **Baiklah, kajja! Kita pergi sekarang!" Wonwoo beranjak diikuti Mingyu yang juga membuntutinya.**

 **"** **Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jeonghan yang melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah merapikan penampilannya. Keduanya mendongak dan menatap hyung cantiknya itu.**

 **"** **Keluar sebentar hyung, jalan-jalan. Apa hyung ingin menitip sesuatu?" jawab Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan. Jeonghan berfikir sejenak.**

 **"** **Kalian akan pergi?" kali ini Soonyoung yang bersuara. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan.**

 **"** **Ppali hyung!" ujar Mingyu tak sabar.**

 **"** **Chakkaman! Sepertinya, bahan makanan tidak ada yang habis tapi—"**

 **"** **Kalian tidak boleh pergi!"**

 **"** **Eoh?" Keempatnya memekik bersamaan saat ia mendengar sebuah suara tegas yang keluar dari leader mereka.**

 **"** **Waeyo hyung?" tanya Mingyu sarat protes.**

 **"** **Dan, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari dorm ini!" tegasnya membuat semua member penghuni dorm minus Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan yang sedang pergi ke sekolah mereka. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang leader dan berkerumun di dekatnya.**

 **"** **Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan heran.**

 **"** **Jika aku mengatakan jangan keluar! Ya, kalian jangan keluar!" Seungchol menatap membernya satu persatu.**

 **"** **Tapi, kenapa hyung? Nanti malam, bukankah kita ada latihan?" tanya Soonyoung bertanya-tanya.**

 **"** **Hari ini, latihannya di tunda!" Seungchol memutuskan secara sepihak membuat mereka semua membulatkan kedua matanya.**

 **"** **Setidaknya beri kami alasan hyung!" kali ini Jihoon yang bersuara mewakili semua orang. Seungchol hanya diam. Kemudian, kedua matanya beralih menatap Jisoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jisoo yang mengerti Seungchol tengah menatapnya, membalas tatapan dengan tanda tanya.**

 **"** **Eh! Waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jisoo tidak mengerti, membuat semua member juga ikut menatapnya.**

 **"** **Ada apa dengan Jisoo hyung?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.**

 **"** **Seungchol-ah! Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Jeonghan ikut bertanya.**

 **"** **Mianhae..." lirih Seungchol menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" lanjutnya. Jisoo mendongak dan mendekati Seungchol sehingga membuat keduanya berhadapan. Seungchol tetap menunduk menatap kaki Jisoo yang mendekatinya.**

 **"** **Jangan katakan!" ujar Jisoo. "Jangan katakan jika itu semua benar!" lirihnya.**

 **"** **Kau juga tahu sesuatu tapi tidak memberitahukan pada kami? Oh, daebak!" sinis Jeonghan benar-benar kesal.**

 **"** **Bukan begitu, jujur saja. Aku tidak yakin yang aku maksud mungkin saja berbeda dengan apa yang Seungchol maksud!" Jisoo mencoba menengahi agar tidak terjadi salah paham.**

 **"** **Kalau begitu, kenapa hyungdeul tidak mengatakannya pada kami sekarang?" tanya Jun, rasa penasarannya sudah di ambang batas. Seungchol mendongak dan menatap namja-namja yang berdiri di depannya, orang lain yang sekarang sudah menjadi seperti adiknya sendiri.**

 **"** **Nde, hyung akan katakan pada kalian! Tapi, hyung harap kalian semua jangan emosi saat ini. Kalian semua harus tenang, arra?" pinta Seungchol pada semua dongsaengnya. Mereka semua mengangguk. Seungchol menarik nafasnya. "Seharusnya, kau juga sudah tahu mengenai hal ini Yoon Jeonghan!" Jeonghan memincingkan matanya menatap Seungchol.**

 **"** **Mwoya? Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"** **Jangan bilang jika apa yang kuduga ini benar, Choi Seungchol?" ujar Jisoo yang membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya pada diri mereka sendiri.**

 **"** **Aigoo! Bisakah, kalian langsung mengatakannya saja? Tidak perlu berbasa-basi dan membuat kami semua semakin tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara keras.**

 **"** **Mianhae—" Seungchol kembali meminta maaf. "Agensi meminta kita untuk mempecah grub ini! Dan, melakukan kehidupan di luar sana seperti yang mereka—"**

 **"** **Ujikan?" potong Minghao yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.**

 **"** **Jadi, apa sekarang kita sedang diuji?" lanjut Seokmin.**

 **"** **Bercanda-mu tidak lucu Coups!" Jeonghan berucap dingin.**

 **"** **Sungguh, aku tidak bercanda kali ini. Sebenarnya, CEO membicarakan ini padaku, Jisoo dan Jeonghan hanya saja saat itu kau sedang sakit. Dan, kami tidak bisa memaksamu untuk ikut kami membahas hal yang tidak penting itu!" ujar Seunghcol mencoba untuk tetap tenang.**

 **"** **Tidak penting? Kau bilang itu tidak penting? Lalu, apa anggapanmu kita selama ini? Kita berjuang bersama-sama dari nol hingga sekarang. Apa menurutmu itu tidak penting?" sembur Jeonghan.**

 **"** **Nde, bahkan kita berusaha bekerja untuk mencari makan saat di Yeoseodo!" Minghao menimpali.**

 **"** **Bahkan, kita latihan 8 jam sehari!" Jun iku bersuara.**

 **"** **Dan, kau bilang itu tidak penting?" lanjut Jeonghan.**

 **"** **Bukan begitu Jeonghan, kau salah paham! Maksudku—" Seungchol menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari dorm mereka. "Jisoo-ya, aku mohon kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Jeonghan. Kalian semua masuk ke kamar. Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti!"**

 **"** **Memangnya siapa yang datang hyung? Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?" tanya Soonyoung yang enggan menuruti ucapan Seungchol.**

 **"** **Aku mohon, menurutlah untuk kali ini!" mohon Seungchol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.**

 **"** **Bagaimana jika kami tidak mau?" tanya Jeonghan menantang. Seungchol berbalik dan menatap Jeonghan dalam.**

 **"** **Maka—aku memang seorang leader yang buruk!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Hanya ada kita berdua disini! Kau bisa ceritakan dengan sikat dan jelas tentang apa yang Seungchol lakukan saat ini?" tanya Jeonghan dengan tatapan intimidasi pada Jisoo di kamarnya. Saat setelah mereka semua memasuki kamar mereka dengan terpaksa dan membuat Seungchol menghadapi CEO mereka seorang diri. Jisoo menarik nafasnya dan menatap Jeonghan dengan senyum tampannya yang membuat Jeonghan seketika takjub sejenak.**

 **"** **CEO memutuskan untuk memecah Seventeen menjadi tiga kelompok dan hidup seperti saat kita 'berlibur' di Yeoseodo!"**

 **"** **Program apa lagi ini?" tanya Jeonghan serius.**

 **"** **Ini, bukan program reality show yang jadwalnya. Ini real kita sendiri yang membuat. Seungchol menolaknya, karena ia sendiri yang harus membaginya!"**

 **"** **Mwoya? Kenapa CEO memutuskan hal itu?" tanya Jeonghan. Jisoo menggeleng.**

 **"** **Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi, menurutku ini seperti sebuah ujian, pelatihan atau semacamnya!"**

 **"** **Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"**

 **"** **Kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan Seungchol. Itulah kenapa, CEO meminta aku dan kau yang juga mengetahui hal ini. Karena, mereka harap kita bisa membantunya menyetujui rencana konyolnya ini, bukankah kau tahu Seungchol itu seperti apa? Tapi, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya!"**

 **"** **Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"**

 **"** **Seungchol yang melarangnya! Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun karena ia yakin ia bisa mengubah rencana konyol CEO gila itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang? Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!"**

 **"** **Ah, apa kau tahu kenapa CEO datang kemari?"**

 **"** **Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Jisoo. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa rencana mereka berdua saat ini! Tapi, aku hanya berharap hal itu benar-benar tidak terjadi!"**

 **"** **Nde, semoga saja!" Jeonghan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, hyung—kenapa hyungdeul justru pergi bersama CEO?" tanya Seungkwan setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Jeonghan.

"Itu semua ancaman dari CEO karena Seungchol hyung tidak menyetujui permintaannya!"

"He's crazy, right?" sebal Hansol mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Yak! Kau bisa melukai dirimu Hansol-ah!" Jeonghan meraih tangan Hansol dan melemaskannya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? Aku tidak habis pikir!" lanjut Hansol.

"Tapi, hyung—" Chan menatap kedua hyungnya yang duduk bersila di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi jika kita benar-benar di pecah?"

 **TBC**

Don't forget after read, review, follow anf fav to.

See you in next chapter.

Anyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?" tanya Seungchol berusaha untuk tetap mengontrol emosinya. Ia tatap CEO yang sebelumnya ia hormati itu, namun sekarang justru ia mengumpat nama CEO itu di dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Eoh, apa yang kulakukan Seungchol-ah?" remeh CEO Kang pada Seungchol yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak punya pilihan, Choi Seungchol! Itu-pun jika kau mau mereka yang di luar pintu itu keluar dari Seventeen!" Seungchol mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"KAU—Manusia laknat!—kenapa ada seorang ibu yang melahirkan manusia sepertimu-hm!" seru Seungchol kesabarannya sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Kau bersyukur, aku tidak kesal dengan kata-katamu Choi Seungchol! Tapi, kau harus ingat—setelah detik ini! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti apa yang aku inginkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Seokmin pada Jisoo dan Mingyu yang duduk di depan pintu ruang CEO Pledis dimana Seungchol yang berada di dalamnya.

"Yakinlah! Pasti, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" Jisoo mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi, hyung bagaimana jika—" Seokmin menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan memunculkan seorang namja yang memang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"Seungchol / Seungchol hyung..." lirih ketiganya menatap leader mereka yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Mingyu mendekati leader mereka yang kini duduk di samping Jisoo. Mingyu dan Seokmin yang memang hanya berdiri segera mendekati Seungchol.

"Mian, jeongmal mianhae—aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" lirih Seungchol menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku leader yang buruk, aku leader yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—aku—aku tidak bisa mempertahankan Seventeen untuk tetap menjadi satu, bahkan aku memperkeruhnya—"

"Aniya, ini memang ujian untuk kita! Ujian yang harus kita lewati bersama Seventeen. Bukan, ujian untuk diri kita sendiri. Jadi, kita harus melewati ini semua bersama-sama! Dan, kau Seungchol! Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Selama kita masih bisa bersama, kita harus mempertahankan itu semua. Apapun yang terjadi, asalkan kita bersama bukankah itu tidak masalah?" ujar Jisoo sedikit membuat mereka semua tenang.

"Tapi, Jisoo-ya—bukankah kau tahu? CEO keparat itu—memecah grub kita! Bagaimana kita bisa berjuang bersama?" tanya Seungchol masih tidak terima dengan keputusan CEO. Jisoo kembali menarik nafas.

"Kita memang dipecah, tapi kita tetap sebagai Seventeen. Dimanapun kita berada kita tetap sebagai Seventeen. Justru itu, ini kesempatan untuk kita—kita harus bisa membuktikan pada mereka semua, bahwa kita bukan idol yang hanya bermodal fisik tapi kita juga punya talent yang pantas untuk di-idolakan!" lanjut Jisoo sabar. "Kau harus bisa menerimanya Seungchol! Jika, kau tidak bisa membuat Seventeen menjadi satu setidaknya pertahankan untuk Seventeen tetap menjadi satu!" Seungchol tertegun dengan ucapan Jisoo.

"Tapi, aku tidak rela jika—"

"Aniya! Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo memang benar!" Seungchol memotong ucapan Seokmin. "Setidaknya, aku masih bisa mempertahankan Seventeen!" lanjutnya menatap ketiga dongsaengnya itu. "Gomawo, Jisoo-ya! Kau selalu, bisa membuatku tenang!" Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama-mu, hyung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" lanjut Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Eoh, hajiman—dimana Soonyoung dan Jun?" tanya Seungchol yang tidak melihat kehadiran Soonyoung dan Jun yang juga pergi bersama mereka sedari tadi.

"Mereka ada di studio! Bagaimana jika kita menyusul mereka saja?" usul Seokmin.

"Nde, kajja hyung! Lebih baik kita menyusul mereka! Aku sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama berada disini!" Mingyu menyetujui ucapan Seokmin. Seungchol dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah keduanya yang berjalan mendahului menuju studio Pledis.

.

.

.

"Tapi—tidak bisa begitu, hyung! Kami berusaha keras untuk membuat koreo itu tapi kenapa kau harus melakukan ini pada kami, hyung?" tanya Soonyoung tidak terima.

"Mianhae—ini sudah keputusan dari sajangnim!" ujar manajer Jung pada Soonyoung dan Jun di studio dimana tempat Seventeen latihan. Jun menarik nafasnya.

"Apa kau fikir, kami membuat koreo tidak memakai otak? Tidak memakai proses? Apa kau fikir kami ini bukan manusia? Yang tidak punya batas kesabarannya? Kau enak sekali memutuskan perkara seperti ini, seolah-olah ini tidak penting sama sekali!" seru Jun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan begitu—aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—"

"Kami, juga tidak mengharapkanmu untuk berbuat sesuatu pada kami! Sama sekali tidak! Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu pada kami dan menjatuhkan harapan kami manajer Jung Hwan Gung! Kau benar-benar sangat baik!" sinis Soonyoung menyindir orang yang berada di depannya, dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sopan santun.

"Ingat-lah, jika hari ini kami tidak lagi menghormatimu!" lanjut Jun kemudian menyusul Soonyoung yang sudah benar-benar keluar dari studio mereka. Manajer Jung menatap kepergian keduanya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Ucapan kalian memang sangat pantas untukku!"

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah!" seru Jun berlari menyusul langkah Soonyoung yang berjalan seperti putus asa. Jun menarik nafasnya sabar. Teman satu line-nya itu jika masalah pekerjaan selalu saja mudah terpuruk. "Kwon Soonyoung! Hentikan langkahmu!" seru Jun yang untungnya langsung dituruti oleh Soonyoung. Jun berlari dan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!" Jun menepuk pundak Soonyoung. "Jangan termakan omongannya! Kita harus berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya, Soonyoung-ah!" Soonyoung menatap Jun dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Mengembalikan? Apa yang harus kita kembalikan? Apa kau lupa, jika Seventeen akan dipecah? Ini memang sudah berakhir-Wen Junghui! Semuanya sudah berakhir! Karir kita, hanya sampai disini!" Soonyoung putus asa, bahkan kini ia menahan air matanya yang ingin sekali melesat keluar.

"Kenapa kau sekarang mudah putus asa? Dimana Kwon Soonyoung yang aku kenal? dimana Hoshi yang aku kenal?" tanya Jun lagi. Soonyoung menatap Jun tajam.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku sadar! Kwon Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah orang sama yang dikenal berbeda! Dan, sekarang aku adalah Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak banyak dikenal orang, bukan lagi Hoshi—leader dari performance team! Sudah tidak lagi!" Soonyoung menghapus air matanya yang keluar begitu saja. Jun menatap Soonyoung yakin.

"Kau tahu, aku memang tidak pandai menyakinkan orang lain karena jujur saja—aku juga belum bisa menyakinkan diriku sendiri! Secepat ini-kah? Perjuangan kita hanya terhenti beberapa saat karena sebuah keputusan yang masih bisa kita rubah? Secepat ini-kah? Kita harus kembali dengan tangan kosong tanpa membuat orang-orang yang kita sayangi bangga? Apa kau akan kembali begitu saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu? Katakan padaku, Kwon Soonyoung apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau harus punya keputusan!" ujar Jun, Soonyoung kembali diam. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jun menuntut. Soonyoung membalas tatapan Jun dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang!"

"Aigoo! Apa itu, yang pantas diucapkan oleh seorang Kwon Soonyoung?" seru sebuah suara yang mengejutkan keduanya. Jun dan Soonyoung menoleh bersamaan saat kedua pasang mata mereka mendapati Seungchol, Jisoo, Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau putus asa seperti itu-hm?" tanya Seungchol merangkul pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya diam dengan perilaku dari leadernya itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan manajer Jung?" tanya Jisoo pada Jun yang terlihat seperti baik-baik saja. Jun hanya diam dan menatap Soonyoung yang menundukkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _Haruskah aku memberitahukan pada mereka? Jika hak cipta performance team dicabut? Tapi, bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti?"_ batin Jun kalut.

"Jun hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Seokmin yang melihat Jun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Jun hanya menggeleng.

"Aniya! Manajer Jung hanya bilang jika—"

"Kita harus lebih banyak berlatih!" potong Soonyoung menyetujui rencana Jun yang akan berbohong tanpa merundingkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jinjjayo? Kalian sedang tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Seungchol ragu dengan jawaban Jun dan Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung!" ujar Jun cepat.

"Nde, aku harap kalian tidak sedang berbohong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan duduk menompang dagu di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Ketujuhnya hanya diam dan memandang pintu dorm mereka yang sedari tadi tidak terbuka itu. menghela nafas di setiap jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka 12.

"Kita sudah menunggu hampir 3 jam! Tapi, kenapa hyungdeul belum juga pulang?" tanya Seungkwan yang merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda dorm mereka.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi—mereka pasti akan segera datang!" ujar Jeonghan mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung—coba kau baca ini!" ujar Hansol tiba-tiba yang memang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada ponselnya. Hansol menunjukkan sebuah artikel pada Jeonghan yang membuat mereka semua yang ada disana ikut bertanya-tanya. Jeonghan mengambil alih ponsel Hansol dan membaca artikel yang ditujukan Hansol tersebut. Kedua matanya membola sempurna.

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru Jeonghan kesal bahkan ia hampir saja melempar ponsel Jeonghan jika Wonwoo tidak cepat-cepat merembutnya dari tangan Jeonghan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Minghao. Membuat kedua mata Wonwoo fokus pada ponsel Hansol yang sudah berada di tangannya dan mengabaikan Jeonghan yang tanpa hentinya mengumpat, padahal mereka semua tahu jika hyung tertua kedua mereka itu jarang sekali mengumpat kecuali jika—

" _CEO Pledis mengumumkan: Seventeen akan mengeluarkan tiga membernya_?" Wonwoo membaca artikel tersebut dengan tanda tanya besar. Kelima dongsaengnya membulatkan kedua matanya, yakinlah pada hitungan ketiga detik ini mereka semua sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Aku ingin membunuh CEO itu sekarang juga! Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" geram Seungkwan

"Kajja hyung! Aku akan memenggal kepalanya!" lanjut Chan

"Aniya! Jangan kita penggal kepalanya langsung saja kita renggut jantungnya!" Jihoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memutus pita paru-parunya!" mereka semua menoleh saat si polos Minghao ikut bersuara.

"Kajja, line maknae kita siapkan kapak!" ajak Hansol yang memang sudah kesal sedari tadi. Hansol, Seungkwan, dan Chan sudah akan beranjak. Namun, langsung dicegah oleh Wonwoo yang masih memegang ponsel Hansol dan membuat Jeonghan menghentikan umpatannya. Percayalah, mungkin saja Jeonghan akan mencari foto CEO Kang dan memesan voodoo setelah ini jika tidak ada yang menyadarkannya.

"Tetaplah, duduk disini!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi, hyung!—" Seungkwan mencoba untuk membantah, namun langsung ditarik oleh Wonwoo untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya diikuti Hansol dan Chan.

"Akan ada waktu untuk kita membunuhnya nanti! Tapi, tidak sekarang!" ujar Wonwoo tenang.

"Tapi, hyung! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!" Seungkwan masih saja tidak terima.

"Dia tidak keterlaluan Seungkwan-ah!" jawab Wonwoo yang membuat mereka semuanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Tapi, dia itu brengsek!" umpat Wonwoo yang juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mereka semua tertegun. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam begini saja!"

"Apa mungkin dia melakukan ini hanya untuk mengancam kita supaya kita menyetujui rencananya itu?" tebak Jihoon.

"Mungkin saja iya, dia tidak akan membiarkan kita melawan sedikitpun jadi dia mengambil jalan pintas! Benar-benar licik!" lanjut Jeonghan.

"Kalian dengar sesuatu? Sepertinya, mereka semua sudah datang!" Minghao beranjak dan langsung membuka pintu diikuti line maknae yang juga berdiri membuntutinya.

"Hyung!" seru mereka semua menyambut orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu kedatangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Seungkwan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah-haha, mianhae apa kalian menunggu kita?" tanya Seungchol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mereka semua mengangguk antusias dan menarik hyung mereka yang baru datang untuk bergabung bersama Jeonghan, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon yang masih duduk di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian berhasil membunuh CEO itu? Kenapa belum ada beritanya?" tanya Seungkwan yang membuat mereka semua mau tak mau terkekeh kecil dengan perilakunya itu.

 _"_ _Kami semua akan merindukan kelucuanmu-Boo!"_

"Hyungdeul kenapa diam saja?" tanya Hansol yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Mianhae-yo! Hyung tidak bisa membujuknya-jadi—"

"Lebih baik kau membaca artikel ini dulu!" Jeonghan merebut ponsel Hansol yang berada di tangan Wonwoo dan menyerahkannya pada Seungchol. Seungchol menerimanya dan membaca artikel yang Jeonghan maksudkan. Seketika, jantung Seungchol seperti berhenti berdetak. Hening, mereka semua menatap leader mereka yang diam menatap ponsel Hansol dengan ekspresi yang perlu dipertanyakan. Seungchol mengepalkan keduanya tangannya.

"Kita tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini!" lirih Wonwoo membuat mereka semua beralih menatapnya. "Mereka memperalat kita sebagai penghasil uang. Tapi, tak pernah mengerti perasaan kita!" lanjutnya.

"Jika grub kita dipecah, dan itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Kita harus melewatinya! Kita harus bisa membeli omongannya dengan usaha kita sendiri!" ujar Seungchol yang membuat mereka menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

"Nde, hyung! Aku berjanji aku akan ikut berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan Seventeen. Kita akan tetap utuh sampai kapan-pun—arraseo?" Chan mencoba untuk menguatkan hyungdeulnya yang rapuh yang duduk di sampingnya mengacak rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

Soonyoung menatap mereka semua tanpa mereka sadari, tapi Jun sangat tahu jika sekarang pikiran Soonyoung sedang sangat terganggu. _"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Berjuang? Atau—"_

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Soonyoung tiba-tiba yang membuat semua member menatapnya heran.

"Soonyoung-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Jihoon yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Soonyoung. Tapi, Soonyoung justru mengabaikannya.

"Hyung, bolehkan jika aku memutuskan sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung yang membuat Jun curiga.

"Mwoya?" tanya Seungchol tidak paham. Soonyoung menahan air matanya.

"Aku mohon-hyung! Aku rasa, tidak masalah jika aku memutuskan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri bukan?" tanya Soonyoung yang terdengar egois. "Jun benar! Aku harus memutuskan sesuatu!"

"Aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud itu Soonyoung-ah! Jangan membuat ini semua menjadi runyam dengan keputusanmu itu!"

"Keputusan apapu aku rasa akan tetap menjadi runyam!" Soonyoung beranjak dan memasuki kamarnya, ia keluar kamar dengan mantel miliknya di tangannya dan membuka pintu dorm untuk pergi ke sesuatu tempat.

"Aku tahu, ada yang kalian sembunyikan!" ujar Seungchol menatap tajam Jun. Jun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"_

 _"_ _Nde, sajangnim! Aku sudah menyakinkan diriku!"_

 _"_ _Kau mungkin akan menyesal Kwon Soonyoung! Kau memiliki—"_

 _"_ _Bukankah, anda sendiri yang membuat saya dan Seventeen seperti ini Kang sajangnim?"_

 _"_ _Ahhaha! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau mudah mengambil keputusan yang tidak terduga seperti ini! Leader-mu berusaha untuk mempertahankan Seventeen untuk tidak tidak dipecah tapi—apa yang kau lakukan Hoshi?"_

 _"_ _Kau yang membuatku memilih! Kau mengatur semua kehidupan kami! Dan sekarang? Tidak akan lagi?"_

 _"_ _Lalu? Bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?"_

 _"_ _Berhenti untuk peduli pada diri kami Kang Tae Hwang!"_

 _"_ _Hah! Hari ini, kedua anak asuhku benar-benar bicara tidak sopan pada atasannya! Pergilah! Aku akan mengirim segera pemutusan surat kontrak-mu yang harus kau tanda-tangani!"_

BRUK!

Soonyoung menjatuhkan dirinya, saat percakapannya dengan CEO Kang kembali teringang di otaknya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di sebuah taman yang untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Mianhae—hiks—mianhae—mungkin setelah kalian semua tahu! Kalian semua akan membenciku—tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain—hiks!" Soonyoung membiarkan air matanya untuk terus mengalir. Impiannya, semuanya sudah berakhir detik ini juga. Kenapa? Kebahagiaan hanya datang cepat sekali? Perjuangan selama bertahun-tahun bahkan mereka semua hingga meninggalkan masa remaja mereka untuk meraih impian yang sudah mereka harapkan begitu lama. Semuanya, sudah berakhir? Apa, memang berakhir seperti ini?

"Gwenchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendongak dan menatap yeoja yang kedua matanya berwarna biru itu. Jelas terlihat bahwa dia memang bukan orang korea asli.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Soonyoung menyeka air matanya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku. Karena, aku juga tidak mengenalmu! Tapi, kenapa kau menangis disini?" tanyanya dengan logat korea yang sangat aneh di telinga Soonyoung.

"Aniya! Tidak ada apa-apa!" yeoja itu hanya mengangguk percaya.

"Sepertinya, kau punya masalah yang berat-nde? Bahkan, sampai kau tidak bisa menghadapinya! Tapi, kenapa kau justru menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah nantinya akan sia-sia jika kau menyerah saat ini juga?" ujar yeoja itu yang entah kenapa membuat Soonyoung heran dengan ungkapannya itu. "Seharusnya kau tahu, jika di luar sana masih banyak orang yang memiliki masalah bahkan tidak ada penyelesaiannya meskipun mereka sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyerah! Dan, kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu meskipun rumit sekalipun. Tapi, kenapa kau justru menyerah? Bukankah, sebelumnya kau juga pernah mengalaminya? Kenapa kau harus takut?" Soonyoung menatap yeoja itu.

"Apa di balik matamu, kau bisa membca pikiran orang lain?" tanya Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Aniya! Aku seorang psikolog, kau pasti sudah menduga aku bukan orang Korea tentu saja. University-ku mengirimku kemari! Oya, kita belum berkenalan. Jean Fathaway, orang-orang memanggilku Jeany—kau?"

"Kwon Soonyoung!" Soonyoung membalasa uluran tangan yeoja itu.

"Jadi, yang aku katakan itu apa semuanya benar?" Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

"99% benar!"

"Ternyata, aku memang sudah bakat!" gumamnya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku merasa bingung dengan keputusan yang aku ambil!" ujar Soonyoung mulai percaya dengan yeoja yang baru ia kenal itu.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. "Jika, kau bingung kenapa kau memutuskan sebelum ada pertimbangan?"

"Aku rasa itu jalan terbaik!"

"Mungkin saja, aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi! Tapi, kau jangan pernah lari dari masalah itu dan mencari jalan pintas yang membuat orang yang menyayangimu kecewa padamu! Kau pasti akan merasakan penyesalan itu teramat dalam, terlebih kau juga menyayangi mereka! Jangan takut, untuk menghadapinya! Aigoo—sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang! Para relawan, sedang mencariku saat ini! Sampai jumpa Kwon Soonyoung!" yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pesan dari yeoja itu yang akhirnya dapat menyadarkannya jika apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Soonyoung terlonjak saat tiba-tiba baru ia membuka pintu dorm Seventeen, seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jeonghan yang menariknya hingga berada di tengah-tengah semua member. Semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Chan, dan Seungkwan bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hansol, Seokmin, dan Minghao duduk termenung di atas lantai menatap kaki yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Jisoo hanya diam menatap Jeonghan yang menarik Soonyoung berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Jun dan Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tak percaya dan dengan pandangan kecewa. Seungchol hanya berdiri menyederkan tubuhnya di dinding dan melihat air mata Jeonghan yang mulai perlahan keluar saat menarik tangan Soonyoung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jihoon menunjukkan sebuah kertas di depan wajah tampan Soonyoung.

"Pemutusan kontrak? Jadi, keputusanmu keluar dari Seventeen begitu?" tanya Jeonghan yang sudah mulai terisak bahkan ia belum melepaskan tangannya dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya menunduk. Ia sadar, ia memang pengecut.

"Kami semua kecewa padamu-Kwon!" ujar Jisoo menatap Soonyoung yang tetap menunduk.

"Aku tidak menyangkan-kau begitu bodoh Kwon-babo!" ejek Jihoon yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu! Kwon Soonyoung!" ujar Jun yang tidak habis pikir. Soonyoung tetap diam dengan posisinya, ia bisa mendengar langkah Seungchol yang mendekatinya.

BUAGH!

"Hyung!" pekik mereka semua bersamaan saat tiba-tiba Seungchol yang melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Soonyoung. Sontak membuat mereka semua menahan Seungchol yang sudah kesetanan itu. Soonyoung tersungkur dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku berhadapa dengan manusia brengsek itu dan memohon padanya untuk tidak meneruskan rencana gilanya itu! Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan—Kwon Soonyoung! Kau menghancurkan mimpi kita semua disini! Aku sangat kecewa padamu—Kwon, aku sangat kecewa!" ujar Seungchol ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah itu. Satu persatu mereka semua memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing tinggallah hanya ada Jihoon, Jun, Minghao dan Jeonghan. Soonyoung bersila di atas lantai. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku janji—aku tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

 **TBC**

Anyeong reader semua, adakah yang kangen sama author? Hehe, pasti gak ada ya? Kalau nunggu ff ini? Aigoo, entah author yang pemalas atau gimana author kagak tahu—updatenya bener2 lama. Tapi, selain itu author juga lagi butuh insprirasi buat ff yang lain dan yang ini. Jangan lupa nde, after read: Review, Fav, and Follow. And, mianhae, author gak bisa jawab review. Bye bye...

See you in next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan perlahan Jihoon mengobati luka lebam di wajah tampan Soonyoung akibat dari ulah Seungchol. Keduanya hanya diam, Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap wajah Jihoon yang sedari tadi mengobati luka lebamnya. Bahkan, jika terasa sakit pun Soonyoung hanya diam saja tanpa meringis kesakitan.

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya saat tiba-tiba Jeonghan mendekati keduanya yang masih duduk bersila di ruang tengah.

"Aku meminta Seokmin dan Mingyu untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak mau. Apa kau lapar?" bahkan Jeonghan saja hanya bicara pada Jihoon dan menganggap bahwa Soonyoung tidak ada disana.

"Ani hyung! Rasanya, aku tidak ada mood untuk makan kali ini!" Jihoon beranjak meninggalkan Jeonghan yang kini menatap Soonyoung yang masih saja menunduk sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Jeonghan menarik nafasnya dan melangkah hendak meninggalkan Soonyoung sebelum tiba-tiba saja, Soonyoung memanggil namanya membuat Jeonghan kembali menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara bergetar. Jeonghan diam di posisinya. Soonyoung memainkan jari-jari tangannya khususnya cincin yang berada di jari kelingking tangan kanannya. "Hyung—Aku sungguh menyesal..." lirih Soonyoung tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tahu hyung, kesalahanku sangat fatal bahkan tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Hyung—jebal, apa—" Soonyoung menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan memeluknya dengan isak tangis yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ia kontrol.

"Nde, kau memang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Kwon? Aku sangat membencimu! Kau tahu itu!" Jeonghan melepaskan dekapannya dan menghapus air matanya dan kini ia menatap Soonyoung yang menunduk lesu. "Kesalahanmu memanglah sangatlah fatal! Jika agensi mencabut hak cipta performance team bukan berarti kau mundur begitu saja. Kau tahu keputusanmu itu justru membuat orang brengsek itu semakin merasa dia akan menang!" Soonyoung diam saat mendengar penuturan dari Jeonghan, ia tatap kedua manik indah Jeonghan meminta kejelasan. "Jangan tanya aku tahu darimana, kami semua sudah tahu. Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Soonyoung-ah! Bahkan, Dino tak hentinya menangis sedari siang tadi. Kau tahu, dia masih terlalu kecil. Dan, kau justru mengambil sikap seperti ini!"

"Hyung! Aku tahu, aku salah aku memang salah. Tapi, aku takut—"

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selagi kita masih bisa bersama. Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana hancurnya kita saat tahu kau mengambil keputusan seperti itu? Kami semua lebih memilih dipecah dibandingkan membiarkan salah satu dari kita keluar! Ya, hyung tahu pasti ada saatnya kita semua berpisah tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Hyung apa mereka semua akan memaafkanku?"

"Hyung tidak tahu, karena jujur saja—hyung juga belum bisa memaafkanmu!" jawab Jeonghan dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatap langkah kakinya yang menuju dapur.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dorm. Sepi. Tak ada suara dari mereka semua. Hening. Soonyoung merindukan suara mereka. Merindukan candaan mereka. Merindukan obrolan tidak penting mereka bahkan ia juga merindukan suara amukan dari mereka yang merasa terganggu.

Soonyoung mendongak ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Wonwoo yang juga terlonjak menatapnya. Tapi, jujur saja Soonyoung tidak bisa mengerti dengan ekspresi Wonwoo karena selalu sama saja seperti itu setiap saat.

Wonwoo menutup pintu perlahan dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Soonyoung yang masih menatapnya dalam diam. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di ambang batas dapur dengan ruang tengah. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Soonyoung yang ternyata masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Wonwoo dingin.

DEG!

Seketika, jantung Soonyoung berhenti saat itu juga. Wonwoo memang orang yang dingin dan jarang bicara tapi ia jarang sekali bicara sedingin itu secara terang-terangan pada Soonyoung sekalipun ataupun pada member lain meskipun ia dalam keadaan marah, tapi sekarang? Bahkan, ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu, Jisoo, Jihoon, Jun, Hansol, Seungkwan dan Seokmin keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Bagi mereka ini adalah kali pertamanya mendengar suara kelam yang keluar dari Wonwoo. Benar-benar sesuatu yang harus mereka hindari setelah ini.

Soonyoung beranjak dan dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae—bahkan ucapan maaf saja tidak cukup untuk kalian semua!" lirih Soonyoung.

"Jika kau tahu kata maaf itu memang tidak cukup, lebih baik kau pergi saja sekarang! Bukankah, kau ingin pergi dari sini? Itukah yang kau mau?" tanya Jihoon tak kalah dingin.

Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya, kembali ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau ingin pergi bukan? Kenapa kau masih disini? Dan, kenapa kau belum mengemas barang-barangmu? Apakah kau perlu bantuan kami" tanya Jun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung yang kini beralih menatapnya. Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmall mianhae—aku tidak akan pernah pergi!" lirih Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu? Kau ingin pergi? Ya sudah, pergi saja! Kami tidak akan melarangmu! Karena, itu kemauanmu! Dan, sekarang? Kau tidak ingin pergi? Apa kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan kami? Seperti orang brengsek itu?" seru Jihoon yang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Aniya Lee Jihoon! Jujur saja, aku memang pengecut! Tapi, sungguh aku menyesal sekarang! Pikiranku, benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dalam mengambil keputusan—"

"Tapi, setidaknya kau ceritakan pada kami! Tidak sepihak seperti ini! Apa kau tidak menganggap kami semua? Kami ada bersamamu, Soonyoung-ah!" Jisoo menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Percuma hyung—kau berbicara halus padanya! Dia tidak akan mengerti!" sindir Jihoon dingin.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah kertas yang berada di dekat kakinya dimana tadi Jihoon duduk saat mengobati luka lebamnya. Surat pemutusan kontrak. Dengan jelas, Soonyoung dapat membaca namanya tertera di dalam kertas itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku selesaikan sekarang! Aku akan pergi sekarang!" ujar Soonyoung akhirnya yang membuat mereka semua menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Soonyoung meraih kertas itu dan pergi meninggalkan dorm tanpa membawa apapun kecuali kertas yang berada di tangannya, bahkan ia keluar tanpa membawa mantel dan juga ponselnya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Seokmin saat pintu dorm tertutup rapat karena ulah Soonyoung.

"Dia pergi tanpa membawa mantel bahkan barang-barangnya?" lanjut Mingyu.

"Hanya kertas di tangannya! Kalian tahu, kertas apa yang dibawanya?" tanya Hansol.

"Kertas?" gumam Jihoon. "Aigoo! Sepertinya, itu kertas pemutusan kontrak! Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kertas itu?" pekik Jihoon saat ingat apa kertas yang di bawa Soonyoung.

"Dia juga tidak membawa ponselnya!" gumam Wonwoo pelan yang membuat mereka semua seketika menatapnya.

"Kwon baboya!" umpat Jun kesal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Seungkwan. "Membiarkannya pergi atau—"

"Kita ikuti saja dia!" mereka semua terperanjat saat mendengar suara Seungchol yang memotong ucapan Seungkwan.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" tanya Mingyu pada Seungchol yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Sejak Kwon babo itu mengambil kertas dan pergi begitu saja! Wonu-ya dan kau Jun! Ikut aku mengikutinya. Kalian semua tetaplah di dorm dan jangan ada yang keluar tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun! Jeonghan, Jisoo-ya! Jaga dongsaeng kalian-nde!" titah Seungchol mereka semua mengangguk paham tanpa membantah.

"Arraseo hyung! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Jun yang diikuti anggukan dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Jika aku ke agensi pasti sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang! Ah, lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja! Nde—siapa yang peduli jika aku mengganggunya malam-malam!" gumam Soonyoung berjalan seraya menggenggam erat gulungan kertas yang berada di tangannya tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Soonyoung merogoh saku celananya.

"Aigoo, aku lupa membawa ponselku! Huft! Tidak masalah yang penting aku membawa dompetku!" keluhnya seraya berjalan menuju sebuah halte yang berada di depannya.

Soonyoung menunggu hampir 15 menit di halte yang sepi tanpa orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung menyatukan kedua tangannya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai merasuk di tulang rusuknya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dalam diam. Sekelebat ingatan kenangan tentang dirinya bersama member Seventeen melintas di pikirannya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja datang dan membawakannya secup kopi panas pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendongak dan menatap yeoja yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Minumlah! Aku tidak memberinya racun-kok!" ujarnya beralih duduk di samping Soonyoung.

"Gomawo!" Soonyoung menerima cup kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi! Apa sekarang kau sedang dalam masalah lagi?" tanyanya. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya! Eoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jalan-jalan! Aku terbiasa tidur pagi hari dan bosan hanya berdiam diri di apartement! Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu bus, taksi, atau semacamnya!"

"Kau akan pergi? Tanpa menggunakan mantel? Kau pasti sangat kedinginan!"

"Haha, sangat dingin memang!"

Keduanya hanya diam dan meminum kopi masing-masing yang berada di tangannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 1, aku harus pulang sekarang! Kau tidak berniat untuk merobohkan sebuah rumah di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini kan?" tebaknya yang membuat Soonyoung tertawa.

"Sepertinya bisa dibilang begitu!"

"Geurae, good luck Kwon Soonyoung!" pamitnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri. Soonyoung beranjak.

"Jeany-ya!" panggilnya.

"Nde?" sahutnya. "Gomapta, kau membuatku sadar jika apa yang kau lakukan, tidaklah benar!"

"Syukurlah jika sekarang kau menyadarinya—bye Kwon Soonyoung!" yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya pada Soonyoung yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari Soonyoung.

Seperginya yeoja itu, sekitar 10 menit kemudian datangnya sebuah taksi yang langsung Soonyoung hentikan arah lajunya di depan halte itu.

 _"_ _Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua!"_

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tanpa ragu Soonyoung mengetuk sebuah rumah yang sebelumnya ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya tidak mendapat sahutan, Soonyoung kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

"Nde, chakkaman!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam rumah yang membuat Soonyoung menyiapkan mentalnya. "Siapa sih, yang bertamu malam-malam begini!" gerutu sang pemilik rumah, suaranya dapat didengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Soonyoung. "Nuguse—Kwon Soonyoung?" gumam si pemilik rumah itu terkejut. Soonyoung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya 90°.

"Anyeongaseo, Kang sajangnim yang terhormat!" remeh Soonyoung. Sang pemilik rumah menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa kau malam-malam kemari?" tanyanya was-was. Soonyoung tersenyum senang.

"Mianhaeyo sajangnim, jika aku menganggu istirahat malam-mu. Hajiman, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat ini!" Soonyoung memberikan surat yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

"Kau bisa memberikannya padaku besok. Kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Kang sajangnim! Menunggu, untuk melihat reaksimu!" jawab Soonyoung, kedua tangannya mengangkat kertas kontrak itu di depan wajah orang yang berada di depannya dan dengan lihai kedua tangan Soonyoung berkerjasama untuk merobek kertas itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kang sajangnim menganga melihat perlakuan Soonyoung yang kurang ajar itu.

"Bukankah, sudah jelas apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Soonyoung menatap tajam kedua mata atasannya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini!"

"Tentu saja aku masih punya pilihan, selagi aku belum menandatanganinya! Pecah saja Seventeen! Kita akan tetap bersama!"

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Bukankah, kau tahu jika semua member tengah kecewa padamu sekarang? Untuk apa kau masih berada disana?"

"Nde, kau benar! Mereka kecewa! Mereka marah padaku! Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak seperti iblis sepertimu!" Soonyoung melengos pergi begitu saja.

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku masih punya pilihan, selagi aku belum menandatanganinya! Pecah saja Seventeen! Kita akan tetap bersama!"_ ucapan Soonyoung terus saja teringang di kepalanya. Seketika ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Arraseo, jika itu yang kau mau! Lihat saja, apa yang akan menanti kalian semua!"

.

.

.

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya lega. Ia lega sekarang setelah berbuat kurang ajar pada atasannya. Tentu saja ia senang, beban pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja pemikiran Soonyoung melayang pada kondisi Seventeen sekarang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap langit-langit malam tak berbintang.

"Bisakah kalian memaafkanku?" batin Soonyoung penuh penyesalan.

PUK!

Soonyoung tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Soonyoung membalikkan badannya.

"Seungchol hyung..." lirih Soonyoung tidak percaya. "A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini bersama Wonu dan Jun?" tanyanya yang melihat Seungchol, Wonwoo dan juga Jun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mengawasimu, tentunya!" jawab Jun dingin. Soonyoung menunduk, tidak memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ketiga namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Tidak mudah untuk memaafkanmu, tapi—kita akan selalu terbuka untukmu!" ujar Seungchol menatap Soonyoung yang menunduk. Soonyoung mendongak.

"Hyung!" Soonyoung terisak dan berhambur memeluk Seungchol. "Mianhae—jeongmall mianhae—"

"Yak! Kau juga harus meminta maaf pada kami semua!" ujar Wonwoo masih dengan nada suara yang tetap sama saat ia berbicara dengan Soonyoung sebelumnya. Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya pada Seungchol.

"Tidak hanya akan meminta maaf, apa pun yang kalian inginkan dariku! Aku akan melakukannya demi kalian!" janji Soonyoung, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jinjjayo? Aku tarik janjimu itu! Kajja hyung, kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Jun berjalan mendahului mereka. Seungchol tersenyum tipis dan menyusul langkah Jun. Wonwoo mendekati Soonyoung dan kembali menepuk pundaknya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tergantikan Kwon babo!" ejek Wonwoo dan meninggalkan Soonyoung berada di tempatnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu, sesuatu di depan sana akan menunggu kita. Dan aku yakin, kita akan bisa melawatinya!"

.

"Jeongmall mianhae—aku mohon maafkan aku! Apapun yang kalian inginkan akan aku lakukan, asalkan kalian memaafkanku!" mohon Soonyoung di depan semua member Seventeen saat ia, Seungchol, Jun dan Wonwoo tiba di dorm Seventeen. Semuanya hanya diam menatap Soonyoung yang menangis penuh penyesalan di depan mereka. "Jebal! Aku sangat menyesal—hiks!" isak Soonyoung yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun, tanpa Soonyoung sadari mereka semua tersenyum lebih tepatnya menahan tawa mereka dengan pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini.

"Jeongmall mianhae—hiks!" tanpa hentinya Soonyoung mengucapkan kata maaf meskipun tidak ad satupun dari mereka yang meresponnya.

"Phfft—" Seungkwan membungkam mulutnya saat ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Soonyoung mendongak dan menatap semua member yang menatapnya dengan tatapan konyol.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung salah tingkah.

"Bukankah, kau tahu—jika kami sudah sangat marah padamu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang garang. Soonyoung kembali menunduk.

"Jeongmall mianhae—" lirih Soonyoung.

"Aigoo! Sudahlah, aktingnya anak-anak! Kalian semua sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi namja bodoh yang bertambah bodoh!" ujar Seungchol tersenyum miring, Soonyoung mendongak dan menatap mereka semua serta mempoutkan bibirnya meminta belas kasihan.

"Hentikan menujukkan wajahmu itu—Kwon! Kau membuatku muak!" ujar Jihoon pedas. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian memaafkanku?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

"Aigoo! Kau pikir apa? Kami akan mengusirmu?" tanya Jeonghan menahan kekesalannya. Kedua mata Soonyoung berbinar.

"Ka-kalian memaafkanku? Jinjja?" girang Soonyoung benar-benar bahagia.

"Jika kau merampok bank sekalipun, kami akan tetap memaafkanmu! Rasa sayang kami mengalahkan rasa benci kami padamu!" ujar Chan dengan senyum manisnya. Soonyoung benar-benar bahagia, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Tidak dimaafkan menangis—dimaafkan juga pun kau menangis!" heran Jihoon. Soonyoung menyeka air matanya.

"Ini air mata kebahagiaan Jihoon-ie..." lanjut Soonyoung, membuat mereka semua tertawa bersama.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jeonghan pada Seungchol yang duduk di balkon dorm mereka. Jeonghan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping Seungchol.

"Kau sendiri saja, belum tidur!" balas Seungchol. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan dorm! Setelah itu mengecek bahwa anak-anak benar-benar sudah tidur!" jawab Jeonghan. "Ini sudah jam 3 lebih! Kenapa kau belum tidur?" kembali, Jeonghan bertanya.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa tidur!" jawab Seungchol singkat.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jeonghan, ia menatap Seungchol. Seungchol membalas tatapannya.

"Apa kau rela jika kita di pecah?" tanya Seungchol.

"Jika hanya itu jalannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Asalkan, tidak ada yang keluar dari Seventeen—aku mau melakukannya! Bukankah, itu juga bagian dari perjuangan kita?" Seungchol menatap kedua mata indah Jeonghan.

"Apa—"

"Kau tidak perlu ragu Choi Seungchol! Selama kita masih bisa bersama sebagai Seventeen, apalagi yang perlu diragukan! Bukankah kita akan tetap bersama? Jika, suatu saat nanti kita pergi—bukankah kita akan pergi setelah kita sukses mencapai puncaknya? Apa lagi yang perlu kau takutkan?" Jeonghan menatap langit hitam di atasnya. "Setidaknya—kita masih memiliki kesempatan!"

"Nde, setidaknya—kita masih bisa bertahan bersama!"

"Itu baru uri leader Seventeen!" Jeonghan menatap Seungchol yang juga menatapnya. Seungchol termangu saat kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Jeonghan. Jeonghan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan kembali menatap langit.

"Tentu saja!" Seungchol ikut menatap langit gelap di atasnya.

"Apa—alasan Seventeen di pecah?" tanya Jeonghan canggung. Seungchol menundukkan kepalanya ia menghela nafas berat.

"Agensi mendapat anggaran terlalu besar dengan menanggu kita. Mereka merencanakan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa dari kita atau—vacuum untuk semetara waktu!" Seungchol menatap Jeonghan yang masih tetap dengan posisinya. "Tapi, mereka memutuskan untuk memecah kita dan mengirim kita ke suatu tempat sampai semuanya stabil!" Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu—" respon Jeonghan menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Seungchol tahu, kini Jeonghan tengah menangis dalam diam. Seungchol meraih dagu Jeonghan, membuat Jeonghan menatapnya.

"Why you crying?" tanya Seungchol.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak menangis!" tolak Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungchol. Seungchol tersenyum miring, sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan Jeonghan akan tetapi entah kenapa ada rasa bimbang yang tidak dapat ia ketahui apa itu.

Kedua tangan Seungchol tiba-tiba saja menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersentak dan menatap kedua mata Seungchol. Jantungnya berderu dengan kencang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan gugup. Namun, Seungchol hanya diam saja, justru kini ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jeonghan. Semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak antara keduanya. Jantung Jeonghan semakin tak bisa dikontrol. Bahkan, kini ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Seungchol yang mulai menyapu wajahnya.

Jeonghan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Seungchol melumat bibirnya perlahan. Apa yang dilakukan leadernya ini? Ini salah? Tapi, apa juga yang dilakukan oleh dirinya?

Perlahan, Jeonghan merasa terbuai dengan lumatan dari bibir Seungchol. Tangan kanan Seungchol beralih menahan tengkuk Jeonghan bermaksud agar Jeonghan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kiri Seungchol mengelus pipi Jeonghan dengan lihainya. Seongchol menggigit bibir bawah Jeonghan meminta akses perijinan dari sang pemilik. Namun, Jeonghan tetap bungkam, Seunchol mencoba untuk bersabar. Gagal dengan bibir bawah Jeonghan, Seungchol juga mengigit bibir atas Jeonghan perlahan. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan ia membuka belah bibirnya mengijikan Seungchol untuk bermain-main di dalam sana. Tangan Jeonghan beralih memegang pundak Seungchol.

"Ugh—" lenguh Jeonghan karena ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dengan berat hati, Seungchol menyudahi aktivitasnya. Keduanya mengatur nafas, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jeonghan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya pasti sedang tidak beres. Ia yakin itu. Tanpa, sedikit berbicara pada Seungchol, Jeonghan pergi begitu begitu saja meninggalkan Seungchol yang masih diam mematung menatapnya.

Akui, Seungchol memang sedang gila sekarang. Ia menyentuh belah bibirnya dan tersenyum tampan. Bukannya merasa bersalah karena mencium anak orang tanpa ijin kenapa justru di tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Seungchol menatap langit gelap di atasnya.

"Gomawo Yoon Jeonghan!"

.

.

.

"Mianhae—hyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kalian! Anggap saja, ini satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk tetap mempertahankan Seventeen!" ujar manajer Han benar-benar tidak enak hati.

"Gwenchana hyung, kami tahu—dan kami menerimanya dengan lapang dada! Hyung sudah berusaha banyak untuk kami!" ujar Seungchol mewakili semua member. Manajer Han hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian harus kembali! Kalian harus membuktikan pada semua orang—jika kalian bukan anak bawang yang mereka kira! Hyung sangat bangga pada kalian!" manajer Han menatap semua penghuni dorm satu persatu. "Sampai jumpa—hyung pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian!" manajer Han beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan dengan mereka semua.

"Apa isi suratnya hyung?" tanya Seokmin yang sudah penasara sedari tadi. Manajer Han memang datang pagi-pagi buta untuk memberika sebuah surat kepada Seventeen dari CEO mereka membuat mereka semua terbangun tanpa sempat membersihkan diri mereka.

"Nde—hyung! Cepat buka!" ujar Mingyu. Seungchol membuka surat yang ber-amplop itu dan segera membaca isinya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Jisoo. Seungchol menatap mereka semua.

"Nama kalian dan tempat tujuan kita!" jawab Seungchol.

"Mwoya? Secepat inikah? Itu sebabnya Jung Soo hyung datang pagi-pagi buta dan berpamitan seperti tadi?" tanya Seungkwan tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, kita akan dipecah hari ini juga?" tanya Minghao.

"Dan, kita akan pergi hari ini juga!" lanjut Seungchol. Mereka semua terdiam pasrah.

"Siapa saja hyung? Dan—dimana saja?" tanya Wonwoo suaranya terdengar tertahan.

"Geurae, hyung akan bacakan!" ujar Seungchol menarik nafasnya. Mereka semua duduk melingkar di sekitar leader mereka. Memasang kedua telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Tentu saja kita semua tahu, jika kita akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok dan berada di tiga tempat yang berbeda dan jauh dari kelompok yang lain. Bahkan kita tidak tahu, seperti apa pulau itu nantinya!" Seungchol kembali menarik nafasnya. "Dan kita akan tinggal di tiga pulau yang berbeda yaitu: Heuksando island, Hodo island, dan Anmyeodo island!"

"Aku baru mendengar nama pulau itu!" ujar Hansol.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah atau geografi?" ejek Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kau tahu?" tanya Hansol remeh.

"Kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja aku sama denganmu!" ujar Seungkwan dengan bangganya. Hansol hanya berdecih, membuat mereka semua tertawa kecil dengan tingkah laku 98line itu.

"Arraseo—" Seungchol menghela nafas membuat suasana dorm kembali menjadi hening. "Akan akan membacakan siapa saja namanya dan dimana kalian—akan ditempatkan! Pertama, di pulau Heuksando ada empat nama yaitu—huft!" Seungchol seperti kesulitan bernafas membuat semua member menatapnya miris. "Lee Seokmin, Lee Chan, Lee Jihoon, dan Kwon Soonyoung. Lalu, kedua berada di pulau Hodo, yaitu: Kim Mingyu, Wen Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo, dan Xu Minghao. Dan terakhir di pulau Anmyeodo, tentu saja: aku, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Chwe Hansol, dan Boo Seungkwan!"

"Pembagian macam apa itu?" seru Seokmin tidak terima.

"Nde-hyung! Kenapa yang tertua dijadikan satu?" tanya Chan ikut protes dengan keputusan dari surat yang dibaca Seungchol.

"Sungguh, aku tidak membuatnya—kalian bisa membacanya sendiri jika tidak percaya!" Seungchol menyerahkan surat itu pada mereka bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang tak sengaja mencuri pandang pada Jeonghan yang duduk disamping Wonwoo. Jeonghan hanya menundukkan kepalanya entah kenapa membuat Seungchol merasa bersalah terlebih dengan kejadian semalam dengan Jeonghan pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara apa-apa padanya. Bahkan, hingga pagi ini keduanya masih saja belum membuka suara mereka meskipun tidak hanya sekedar saling menyapa atau lebih.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu protes! Kita lakukan saja apa mau mereka saat ini! Setelah kita kembali nanti, lihat saja! Mereka yang akan menuruti apa yang kita mau!" ujar Jihoon yang diangguki tanda setuju dari mereka semua.

"Lebih baik, kalian bersiap sekarang!" titah Seungchol.

"Nde—hyung!" balas mereka segera bergegas.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" panggil Seungchol pada namja cantik yang hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya. Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Seungchol datar.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" pinta Seungchol. Jeonghan berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju balkon dorm mereka.

"Mianhae, semalam—"

"Gwenchana!" potong Jeonghan cepat. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf! Mungkin aku hanya shock! Hajiman, mungkin untuk sementara waktu—kita harus menjaga jarak Cheol-ah!" Seungchol membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Kau menyukainya kan, hyung? Lihatlah, bibirmu menjadi bengkak! Tapi, aku rasa Seungchol hyung juga menyukai Jisoo hyung—mungkin untuk sementara waktu kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya hyung! Supaya kau tahu, Seungchol hyung lebih peduli padamu—atau Jisoo hyung!"_

 **TBC**

Anyeong reader tercinta! Adakah, yang nunggu fict ini? Jee harap lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan ya...

Mian, kalau buat semua reader pada galau dan baper baca fict ini. Habisnya, Jee suka banget lihat interaksi Seventeen satu sama lain. Kalau misalnya ada yang keberatan sama jalan cerita, mau pengen ada moment apa, atau pengen ada apanya atau kurang mengena sama kalimatnya langsung aja tulis di kolom review. Pesan dan saran sangat diterima.

Oya, Jee minta bantuan nih sama reader, kira-kira fict ini enaknya pairingnya siapa aja ya? Masih agak bingung. Ada yang mau request? Mungkin bisa Jee pertimbangkan.

Special thanks to:

 **Yukkage | Jmeanie | Lovecicles | TaTianTae | Xinglexia | Protrectforeveralonejosh | Ohsaera | Sindijulia | Zahra9697 | Kookies | Itsathenazi | Fylisaa**

Dan, tentunya juga yang udah nge-follow dan fav fict ini. Bahkan yang nyempetin baca fict abal-abal ini. Jeongmall kamsahamnida!

See you in next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Seungchol meruntuki kebodohannya saat sepasang telinganya mendengar kata-kata Jeonghan untuk menjaga jarak dengan namja manis itu. Jujur saja, ia menyesal dimana kejadian malam itu. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika ia juga sangat menyukai bagaimana bibir Jeonghan bertemu dengan bibirnya dan lumatan-lumatan itu, selalu membuatnya gila jika ia terus membayangkannya. Seungchol mengacak surainya kasar.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Mingyu menghampiri Seungchol yang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Seongchol hampir terlonjak karena kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba. "Kau terlihat kacau sekali!" Mingyu memperhatikan Seungchol dari atas sampai bawah. "Dan, kenapa kau disini, hyung? Semua member sedang bersiap, sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan wajah tertekuk begitu? Sudahlah, hyung—tidak masalah jika kita dipecah! Tak perlu kau pikirkan lagi!"

"Siapa juga yang memikirkannya, Kim babo?" kesal Seungchol.

"Yak! Hyung, kau ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau malah mengataiku? Aku rasa sekarang kau sedang melampiaskan amarahmu padaku, benarkan?" tebak Mingyu. Seungchol menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, kau siap-siap saja sana! Tidak ada untungnya jika kau berada disini!" usir Seungchol pada Mingyu. Mingyu menggerutu namun, ia tetap beranjak dari duduknya di samping Seungchol.

"Padahal aku mau bertanya kenapa Jeonghan hyung menangis!"

"Mwoya?" sontak Seungchol saat masih mendengar gerutuan Mingyu yang masih berada tak jauh darinya. Mingyu berbalik dan menatap Seungchol dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa hyung?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Seungchol sabar.

"Aku? Kenapa kau peduli?" jawab Mingyu yang justru lebih meyerupai pertanyaan. Ia berbalik tak peduli jika nanti leader-nya itu sebentar lagi akan memenggal kepalanya karena telah menguji kesabarannya.

"Kau selamat, Kim Mingyu!" geram Seungchol benar-benar kesal.

.

"Minghao?" panggil Jeonghan saat ia tak sengaja melewati kamar Minghao, Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin. Jeonghan memasuki kamar yang berantakan itu.

"Jeonghan hyung?" Minghao tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jeonghan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya yang kini berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jeonghan lembut. Minghao tersenyum, lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum paksaan.

"Hyung—aku tidak yakin, bisa melawati ini semua!" Minghao menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Eh, waeyo? Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan menatap Minghao, yang ditatap justru kembali menatap lurus sebuah koper di depannya yang sudah ia kemas dengan rapi.

"Bukankah, kau tahu hyung jika aku yang paling lemah disini?" tanya Minghao. Jeonghan tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu, terkadang tidak semua manusia dilahirkan memiliki batin yang kuat! Tanpa kau tahu, semua orang disini—semuanya lemah, Minghao! Hanya saja, mereka menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. Seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Mereka mencoba untuk kuat, tapi—batin mereka tidak bisa terus menahannya sehingga mereka harus menangis pada akhirnya. Kau pasti bisa Minghao! Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan selagi kita masih utuh bersama!"

"Hyung—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jeonghan hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika saat kita kembali nanti justru kita benar-benar tidak bisa bersama?" tanya Minghao. Jeonghan menatap kedua manik indah Minghao, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Minghao akan bertanya seperti ini padanya. Anak ini memang benar-benar cerdas. "Hyung kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Minghao, hyung—"

"Ternyata kalian disini!" seru Seungkwan mengagetkan keduanya. Jeonghan mengelus dadanya lega karena kedatangan Seungkwan yang tak diundang itu menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Minghao yang entah bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. "Semua member sudah bersiap untuk ke bandara!" lirih Seungkwan. Jeonghan dan Minghao menatapnya.

"Gwenchana, Seungkwan-ah! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Jeonghan memeluk Seungkwan dan menenangkannya. Seungkwan mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Jeonghan. "Hey! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jeonghan yang merasakan punggung Seungkwan bergetar di dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks—hyung!" Jeonghan mengelus punggung Seungkwan yang tangisannya semakin terdengar menyedihkan.

Di belakang, Minghao menatap interaksi keduanya.

 _"_ _Seharusnya, aku berusaha untuk menguatkan mereka!"_ batin Minghao kalut.

"Sebaiknya, kita segera berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain! Kajja!" ajak Jeonghan. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Sekilas Jeonghan menatap Minghao. Minghao tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti apa yang Jeonghan isyaratkan.

Jeonghan, Minghao, dan Seungkwan segera bergegas ke ruang tengah dimana semua member berada saat ini. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang mereka keluarkan. Mereka semua hanya kalut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing tentang kehidupan mereka yang menanti di luar sana.

Seungchol mendongak saat melihat kehadiran yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang, hyung?" tanya Chan dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat semua hyungdeul menatapnya iba. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah Chan-ie?" lirih Chan yang membuat mereka semua ingat sesuatu. Bahkan, Seungchol menepuk pundaknya keras. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Chan masih bersekolah di bangku menengah atas? Belum lagi, Seungkwan dan Hansol yang sudah menduduki kelas tiga.

"Nde, hyung! Aku dan Seungkwan juga akan ujian sebentar lagi!" timpal Hansol.

"Apa tidak lebih baik, jika Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Chan tetap tinggal disini? Bagaimanapun juga pendidikan mereka lebih penting." Ujar Jisoo. Mereka semua menatap leader mereka menunggu keputusan yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Aniya—aku tidak mau!" seru Seungkwan yang masih berdiri di samping Jeonghan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Seungkwan?" tanya Jeonghan menatapnya.

"Aku ingin tetap bersama kalian hyung—ani! Maksudku, pergi ke pulau apa itu dan dimana itu! Aku dan Hansol bisa saja mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal! Iyakan, Hansol?" Seungkwan menatap Hansol, yang ditatap berfikir sejenak menimang antara pergi atau tidak.

"Aku rasa, apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan ada benarnya juga! Lagi pula—aku dan Seungkwan juga termasuk murid yang pandai. Bukankah kalian tahu itu hyung?" jawab Hansol yang mendapatkan beberapa kekehan dari mereka semua.

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Wonwoo pada Seungchol yang duduk di sampingnya. Seungchol menghela nafas beratnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertiga tetap tinggal disini!" ucap Seungchol memutuskan.

"Yak! Hyung! Aku benar-benar tidak mau tinggal disini! Hyung—jebal!" mohon Seungkwan yang sudah mulai berlinang air mata.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu kita akan pergi berapa lama?" tanya Seungchol keras, ia kembali menarik nafasnya rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia sulit sekali bernafas dengan tenang. "Enam bulan! Bukankah, itu waktu yang cukup lama? Pendidikan lebih penting untuk kalian saat ini!" lanjut Seungchol, ia menompang dagu kesal.

"Lebih baik—kalian bertiga tetap tinggal!" Jeonghan bersuara dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Seungkwan. Seungkwan menggeleng dengan keras.

"Ani, hyung! Apa karena kita paling muda dan masih bersekolah kalian tidak mengijinkan kami untuk ikut berjuang bersama kalian? Kalian menderita di luar sana—sementara kami?" tanya Seungkwan emosinya memuncak. Perlahan mereka semua berlinang air mata. Sebelumnya, mereka menyakinkan diri mereka bahwa ini bukan perpisahan. Mereka akan bertemu di waktu dimana mereka benar-benar menjadi manusia yang berbeda dengan saat ini. Manja, banyak mengeluh, dan mudah putus asa. Bahkan, sekarang mereka tidak menyangka jika seorang Seungkwan yang biasanya hanya suka bermain-main dan terkadang berbuat kurang ajar pada hyungnya justru memikirkan mereka semua.

"Bukankah kita harus berjuang bersama saat ini? Soonyoung hyung saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah kontraknya dengan orang itu. Tapi—kenapa kami tidak?" tanya Chan. Soonyoung yang namanya disebut mendongak dan menatap Chan spontan. Jujur saja, mengingat kejadian kemarin yang ia lakukan benar-benar membuat Soonyoung malu bukan main.

"Sekolah kalian itu bukanlah masalah—anak-anak!" Seungchol mengusap wajahnya sabar.

"Bukan masalah bagi kalian—tapi masalah bagi kami!" seru Seungkwan.

"Nde—hyung! Ijinkan kami-nde!" pinta Hansol lagi. Seungchol menarik nafasnya.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku seolah-olah akan menculik anak sekolah dan membawanya kabur ke pulau asing itu?"_ batin Seungchol putus asa.

"Arra—arra! Aku akan hubungi manajer Han untuk mengijinkan kalian di sekolah nanti dan tentu saja—ijin pada orang tua kalian!" putus Seungchol akhirnya. Tidak ada yang bersorak senang seperti biasanya, hanya perlu senyum simpul untuk kembali bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu—kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Jeonghan memecah keheningan sebelumnya. Mereka mengangguk dan menyeret koper bawaan mereka masing-masing. batin Seungchol putus asa.

"Arra—arra! Aku akan hubungi manajer Han untuk mengijinkan kalian di sekolah nanti dan tentu saja—ijin pada orang tua kalian!" putus Seungchol akhirnya. Tidak ada yang bersorak senang seperti biasanya, hanya perlu senyum simpul untuk kembali bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu—kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Jeonghan memecah keheningan sebelumnya. Mereka mengangguk dan menyeret koper bawaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anakku, kalian sudah datang!" CEO Kang menyambut mereka yang sudah tiba di bandara International Seoul. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyambut dengan gembira senyuman dari CEO yang selalu mereka umpat namanya. Mereka hanya mencoba untuk sabar menahan emosi di depan orang yang bagaimanapun juga masih sedikit mereka hormati hingga saat ini. "Kalian semua sudah siap?" dan sekali lagi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. "Arraseo—arraseo mungkin kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menempati tempat tinggal baru kalian!"

Seungchol mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mendengar ucapan iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia itu, bahkan kini ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hendak menghantam orang yang pastinya lebih tua darinya.

"Hyung—hyung—hyung!" seru mereka semua mencoba untuk menahan Seungchol yang lepas kontrol.

"Mwoya? Apa kau ingin memukulku—leader Choi Seungchol?" remeh CEO Kang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena dongsaeng-dongsaengnya Seungchol sudah menghajar habis pria brengsek itu tanpa ampun.

"Aku sudah menyewa rumah disana! Kebutuhan kalian—dan semuanya! Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir! Dan—untuk Seungkwan, Vernon, dan Dino—masalah sekolah kalian sudah aku pikirkan sebelumnya! Jadi, semoga—liburan kalian menyenangkan! Manajer Han, bagi tiket mereka masing-masing!" titahnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Manusia keparat!" umpat Seungchol tanpa peduli jika kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hyung—sudahlah hyung, tidak ada gunanya kau mengumpatnya seperti itu! Biarkan saja, ia tersenyum senang saat ini! Tidak ada gunanya kita menggubrisnya!" lerai Minghao mengelus punggung Seungchol. Seungchol menatapnya, kemudian ia hanya mengangguk. Sementara, tak jauh dari jarak Seungchol, Jeonghan yang melihat interaksi Minghao dan Seungchol tersenyum simpul. Ia senang melihat Minghao yang berusaha untuk menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Apa kita berangkat di jam yang sama?" tanya Mingyu setelah melihat tiket atas namanya.

"Sepertinya yang akan ke pulau Hodo akan berangkat terlebih dahulu!" jawab Jun setelah ia memastikan jam keberangkatan tiket milik Seokmin dan Hansol membuat mereka semua seketika diam.

"Sebaiknya yang akan ke pulau Hodo bersiap sekarang, kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi!" ujar Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Mingyu, Jun, dan Minghao hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum canggung pada member yang masih berdiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan iba. Bukankah, ini perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

"Chakkaman!" seru Seungchol menghentikan langkah mereka berempat yang sudah berjalan 1,5 meter di depan mereka. Mereka membalikkan badan mereka bersamaan dan melihat satu persatu member yang mengulas senyum kekuatan pada mereka. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik—jangan sampai sakit—arraseo? Hubungi kita semua jika sudah sampai disana!" pesan Seungchol mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Nde, pasti hyung! Kalian semua juga jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Anyeong!" pamit Jun melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan berbalik sebelum sebuah suara kembali memanggil mereka hanya saja kali ini adalah suara dari sang maknae.

"Bolehkah, kita berpelukan?" pintanya menahan air mata. Oh, ayolah enam bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat setelah hampir bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama.

Wonwoo yang pertama berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk maknae kesayangannya itu diikuti Minghao, Jun, dan juga Minghao. Kemudian, member lain ikut memeluk mereka semua dan menyalurkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi kehidupan baru di luar sana.

"Jangan sakit—hiks! Aku sangat merindukan kalian nanti!" Chan yang menjadi center ditengah pelukan mereka mulai terisak hebat.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" kali ini pesan sang malaikat Jeonghan pada mereka semua tanpa terkecuali setelah mereka semua melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kami pergi hyung!" pamit Minghao mereka semua mengangguk dan saling melambaikan tangan.

.

"Minghao-ya! Kau duduk saja denganku!" pinta Wonwoo saat mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat mereka.

"Nde—hyung!" Minghao mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri mereka di samping Wonwoo yang duduk di dekat jendela pesawat. Sementara, Mingyu dan Jun masih tertinggal di belakang karena Mingyu meminta untuk ke kamar kecil sebentar ditemani oleh Jun.

"Hyung—apa kau mencemaskan sesuatu?" tanya Minghao. Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Sepertinya—kau yang lebih cemas dariku, Minghao!" jawab Wonwoo. Namja manis yang lebih mudah satu tahun dari Wonwoo itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak hanya cemas hyung—tapi, aku juga takut!" jawab Minghao jujur.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Minghao—di tempat asing itu apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama!" yakin Wonwoo. Minghao hanya mengangguk.

"Minghao-ya, apa kau duduk dengan Wonu?" tanya Jun yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa ge?" tanya Minghao. Jun hanya menggeleng.

"Aniya—hanya memastikan!" jawab Jun, kemudian duduk di belakang Wonwoo dan Minghao. Mingyu yang baru saja datang juga akan menegur Wonwoo dan Minghao karena jujur saja ia ingin duduk dengan Wonwoo dari awal dan sepakat dengan Jun yang juga ingin duduk dengan Minghao. Namun, dengan sigap Jun langsung menahan tangan Mingyu dan menggeleng padanya.

"Duduk saja disini!" titah Jun. Mingyu ingin melontarkan protes. "Kita sudah sulit berada disini! Jangan menambah lagi kesulitan itu!" lanjut Jun dingin yang mau tidak mau akhirnya dituruti oleh Mingyu.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kalian berempat disini?" tanya Jeonghan mencemaskan sisa member yang keberangkatannya ternyata di tunda hingga satu jam lagi.

"Gwenchana hyung! Kau tidak perlu cemas, kami tidak sendirian disini! Lebih baik, kalian semua segera bersiap—bukankah 15 menit lagi kalian sudah akan berangkat?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hajiman—"

"Gwenchana, hyung! Cepatlah, kalian bisa tertinggal nanti!" lanjut Soonyoung ikut menenangkan.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungkwan kembali memastikan.

"Gwenchana Seungkwan-ah! Kita baik-baik saja! Cepat pergi sana!" usir Jihoon dengan senyuman manisnya. Seungchol, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Hansol hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyuman manis Jihoon.

"Hubungi kami—jika kalian sudah sampai disana!" ingat Seungchol. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati hyung!" keempatnya melambaikan tangan mereka saat 95line bersama 98line melangkah semakin jauh dari jarak mereka. Sesekali dapat mereka lihat saat Jeonghan kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap mereka.

"Huft!" Jihoo menarik nafas beratnya.

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Chan.

"Gwenchana Chan-ie... apa kau lapar?" Jihoon balik bertanya. Chan hanya mengangguk dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menunggu satu jam ke depan?" tanya Seokmin yang tak diindahkan oleh mereka semua. Semuanya kalut dengan ponsel yang berada di tangan mereka. Seokmin mengintip satu persatu, semuanya sama—menatap wallpaper Seventeen lengkap dengan 13 member. Seokmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menompang dagu.

 _"_ _Apa bisa aku hidup tanpa mengeluh?"_ batin Seokmin kalut.

.

Jeonghan mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tetap menjaga jarak dengan Seungchol seperti saat sudah berada di dalam pesawat mereka ini. Jeonghan memilih untuk duduk di seberang bagian tengah pesawat, itu pun kursi yang paling pinggir. Sementara Seungchol sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela.

"Hyung—apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Sengkwan. Jeonghan dan Seungchol yang merasa ditanya langsung menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Mwoya? Tentu saja—baik-baik saja! Ada apa Seungkwan-ie?" tanya Jeonghan. Seungkwan menggeleng bingung.

"Ani-hyung! Aku duduk di sampingmu-nde?" tawar Seungkwan. Dengan senang hati Jeonghan mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Seungkwan.

Tersisalah, Jisoo dan Hansol yang melihat heran kedua hyung tertua mereka yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya itu.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang bertengkar hyung—" bisik Hansol. Jisoo hanya tersenyum tak peduli.

"Biasa, orang tua memang selalu salah paham!" jawab Hansol.

"Hansol-ah! Kenapa kau berdiri saja? Cepat duduk disini!" titah Seungchol kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan lewat jendela pesawat.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku akan menjadi pelampiasannya! Tolong aku—hyung..." pinta Hansol yang mau tidak mau duduk di samping kursi milik Seungchol.

Jisoo hanya terkekeh dan beralih duduk di samping Seungkwan yang tengah melontarkan beberapa lelucon pada Jeonghan. Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya serta meraih ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya menatap foto seseorang yang menjadi wallpapernya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya diam-diam dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo, Jun, Mingyu, dan Minghao menarik koper mereka masing-masing setelah hampir 2 jam perjalanan.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin akan ada yang menjemput kita disini? Orang keparat itu bahkan tak mengatakan dimana alamat kita tinggal!" jawab Jun mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar bandara.

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari bandara ini—mungkin saja, kita mendapat petunjuk!" usul Wonwoo yang disetujui anggukan dari mereka.

"Bandara ini penuh dengan banyak turis. Sedikit sekali orang Korea-nya!" Mingyu kembali berkomentar.

"Mungkin, karena pulau ini tempat wisata!"jawab Minghao asal. Kini, mereka sudah berada di parkiran mobil bandara. Jun meraih ponselnya untuk mendial seseorang, namun sayang yang ada ternyata tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Tidak ada sinyal?" Jun mengetuk-etuk ponselnya di udara bahkan hampir saja ia akan membantingnya. Melihat ekspresi Jun yang begitu cemas, Wonwoo dan Mingyu ikut mengeluarkan ponsel mereka.

"Aigoo—bahkan punyaku juga tidak ada ponselnya hyung, bagaimana ini?" tanya Mingyu cemas. "Bagaimana denganmu-hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Minghao—apa ponselmu ada sinyal?" tanya Jun. Minghao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baterai ponselku habis ge!" jawab Minghao.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kenapa kita dikirim ke pulau ini, karena pulau ini pasti tidak ada jaringan teleponnya! Huft! Sungguh, jika sudah sampai Seoul, aku akan membunuh tua bangka itu!" kesal Mingyu. "Bahkan, kita tidak tahu—akan tinggal dimana!"

"Hey!" keempatnya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan dan berfikir apa ada orang yang mengenali mereka di pulau terpencil seperti ini? Orang itu berlari dan menghampiri keempatnya.

"Kalian berasal dari Seoul?" tanyanya. Keempatnya hanya mengangguk. "Aku mencari kalian sedari tadi! Aigoo—aku benar-benar lelah!" orang itu menentralkan nafasnya. "Kajja—ikut aku! Kalian akan aku antar ke rumah baru kalian!" ajaknya.

"Apa anda suruhan dari sajangnim Kang Tae Hwang?" tanya Jun memastikan.

"Nde—tentu saja! Kajja—kita berangkat sekarang!" ajaknya lagi. Mereka hanya diam dan membuntuti pria paruh baya itu berjalan menuju parkiran di belakang parkir mobil. Mereka sempat terkejut saat ternyata pria itu berjalan menuju salah satu kendaraan besar yang memiliki bak terbuka di belakangnya dan beroda enam yang bisa disebut dengan truk. Mereka menatap truk yang berdiri gagah di belakang mereka. Ini mimpi buruk, benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat naiklah! Kalian buka saja kuncinya di belakang!" ujar pria itu memasuki truk-nya di kursi kemudi. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan.

"Jangan banyak komentar, kajja!" himbau Jun berjalan mendahului mereka ke belakang truk dan membuka pengaitnya. Jun menaikkan kopernya dan setelah itu dia sendiri yang naik ke dalam bak truk tersebut. "Berikan padaku, koper kalian! Setelah itu aku akan membantu kalian untuk naik!" ujar Jun. Mereka menurut dan memberikan koper mereka masing-masing pada Jun. Setelah keempat koper itu berhasil duduk dengan tenang di dalam truk yang separuhnya penuh dengan jerami itu, Jun mengulurkan tangannya pada ketiga dongsaengnya.

Minghao yang menerima uluran pertamanya dan naik ke dalam truk tanpa masalah.

"Kau dulu saja hyung!" titah Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Jun namun sebelum ia berhasil mengangkat satu kakinya untuk naik ke dalam truk tiba-tiba saja truk bergerak maju dan membuat sontak Wonwoo terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jun dan berakhir terjatuh di depan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo / Wonwoo hyung!"

 **TBC**

Anyeong reader tercinta! Adakah, yang nunggu fict ini? Jee harap lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan ya...

Kalau misalnya ada yang keberatan sama jalan cerita, mau pengen ada moment apa, atau pengen ada apanya atau kurang mengena sama kalimatnya langsung aja tulis di kolom review. Pesan dan saran sangat diterima.

Makasih yang sebelumnya udah review di chap sebelumnya. Special thanks to:

 **Xoxoexo12 | lovecircles | Khasabat04 | itsathenazi | zahra9697 | Zizizvt**

Ada kemungkinan mungkin mulai chap depan, satu chap cuman nyeritain salah satu dari mereka. Yang mau request, chap depan mau siapa dulu juga boleh. Mau, rombongan 95line+98line, atau yang couplenya udah jelas Meanie sama Junhao, atau keluarga baru Lee minus Kwon, kkkk. Kamsahamnida reader deul. Selalu minta next dan respon positif di ff Seventeen pertama aku ini.

See you in next chapter.

Anyeong!


End file.
